


Thoughts of an Everdrunk Mop

by navaan



Category: 1872 (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Ficlet, Getting Together, Innuendo, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony does something to help the sheriff and he does not want his thanks





	Thoughts of an Everdrunk Mop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 2: Shellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439375) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod). 



> Written for the Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang Round 2: SHELLHEAD and as a fill for and a fill for the "sheriff rogers" field of my Steve/Tony Bingo card.

He brought all bottles that weren't empty yet with him to the porch and took a swig. Even Tony Stark couldn't tell at this point if he was the picture of defiance or defeat.

On the opposite side of the street, the sheriff leaned on the pole of the sheriff's office porch and watched him go about setting up the bottles one by one in the falling darkness. Steve Rogers was good at making him feel uncomfortable, but today he was not going to play that game. He took a swig from the first bottle, wondering why he even bothered staying here.

 _The sheriff,_ his mind supplied in a voice that sounded like his former friend Rhodes. _It's all about the sheriff._

And he had to admit. With the shaggy blonde hair and the shapely behind, the man cut quite the figure. It just needed more than a pretty face to keep his attention these days.

But Steve's eyes narrowing, was like an unmistakable little victory in the sad existence that had become his life. At least he wasn't _grateful_. Tony wasn't sure he could have taken _gratitude_.

To make sure the man wasn't going to go down that road of thought he took another swig from the bottle, meeting his eyes like he was sending out a challenge. 

He watched Steve's face tighten some more and pulled up a leg, sure he'd put him off enough to spend a quiet night, and listened to the music that was drifting down the road from the Casino. The only reason he wasn't up there right now, was that he wasn't sure how well received he'd be there after taking out one of the Wrecker's Gang boys.

Brian Calusky had been about to shoot the sheriff in the back over a silly disagreement and Tony had acted purely on instinct when he took him down.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Rogers step of his porch and walk over before his shadow was hanging over him. "'llo," he slurred, laying it on thick, when he became aware of his presence.

"I'd 'eard stories, of course," the man started without any sort of preamble. "Tony Stark, gun smith and rich man. Your impression of an everdrunk mop fooled me good, didn't it? Fooled everyone."

"No act," he slurred and set down the bottle to reach for the next one and tipped back his head, burning liquid dribbling down his throat and taking off the edge. They both knew he was trying to get Steve to leave.

"Saved my life today," the man said tightly, and sat down beside him. "Everyone saw it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony slurred. "No thing to get hitched over. I'm a happy bachelor."

Something too intense passed over Steve's face. "You could use a friend. Everyone needs friends in this town. I do."

He huffed. He knew all about friendship and had left _that_ behind back home on the East Coast. 

"I'm full as a tick and this is when you start making overtures, sheriff? Lovely."

The man rolled his eyes. When Tony raised the bottle again, his hand shot out and and grabbed him by the elbow. 

"Even blue I still know how to shoot straight, Rogers."

"Sure," Rogers said. "Ya don't scare me. Not sure what you fired to take out Calusky, but he's above ground and waiting. The Marshalls'll pick him up when he comes through."

He grumbled and tried to free his arm, but Steve got to his feet and pulled him along. 

"What the hell, Steve?"

"Coffee," he said. "I have some strong coffee for you. It'll sober you up."

"You Lunk-Headed Wranger, would I be drinking if I'd want to sober up?"

"That has occurred to me," Rogers said as if he'd given it some thought. "And we'd get to the bottom of that when you're put together. Let me thank you."

He didn't want to be thanked. He absolutely, tee-total did not want to be thanked. But the sheriff was looking pleased, and fine like he always did, and Tony could admit to himself that he liked looking at his blue eyes and his stupidly handsome face and drunken as he was, he stumbled forward, falling against Steve's side, not at all surprised when the man's hands came up to grab him before he could fall. He _was_ surprised when the uptight man's hand brushed his ass not at all by accident.

Their eyes met.

"A'right," he said slowly, "lead the way. Don't blame me if you want me out of yer hair before the hour is up."

The sheriff huffed. "Not that easy to annoy me."

That was a lie. They both knew it. Tony chuckled all the way across the street and loved the way Steve's eyes crinkled when he tried to keep the annoyance from his face.

Perhaps, Tony didn't mind some show of appreciation after all.

He hoped the sheriff knew what he was getting into.


End file.
